


Морпехи все делают в парах

by risowator, SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Морпехи все делают в парах

* * *  
\- Брэд, что ты делаешь?  
Колберт разворачивается и смотрит тем взглядом, которым награждал Тромбли. Даже то, что он стоит на коленях перед унитазом не отменяет его убийственности.  
\- Разуй глаза, Рэй.  
\- Нет, я вижу, просто я думал, что этим занимается приглашенная уборщица.  
\- Рэй, за те три месяца, что твоя задница безвылазно находится здесь, ты хоть раз видел уборщицу? Ты вообще хоть кого-нибудь, кроме меня и себя видел?  
\- Прости, я виноват. Я тупой дебил. Можно я тебе помогу? - Рэй пытается протиснуться в туалет, но вовремя понимает, что Брэд звереет.  
\- Можно, ты не будешь мне мешать?! - перед лицом Рэя мелькает ёршик, несколько капель попадают на щеку и подбородок.  
\- Блядь, Колберт, ты сука! - Рэй бежит к раковине.  
\- Странно, что ты так реагируешь, Рэй. Я-то думал, ты уверен, что какаешь радугой, - Брэд возвращается к своему занятию в совершенно довольном настроении.  
\- Я не радужный пони, и мы не в волшебном лесу, - его голос звучит глухо из-за прижатого к лицу полотенца. - Но мне нравится, - Рэй ставит ногу между лопатками Брэда, явно нарываясь, - как ты смотришься.  
Он чувствует, как тело под ним пружинит и напрягается.  
\- Может, мне попросить тебя его вылизать? Или, пока ты моешь, мне помочиться?  
\- О, Рэй...  
\- Как думаешь, я попаду туда, не забрызгав тебе личико? - он закидывает полотенце на плечо и одной рукой расстегивает молнию.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что... - похоже, в голосе Брэда недостаточно опасности, потому что Рэй убирает ногу и, протиснувшись между ним и стеной, действительно пускает струю. Брэд завороженно смотрит на пенящуюся воду, в штанах у него ощутимо тесно.  
Рэй стряхивает - он кажется спокойным, но когда Брэд поднимает руку, чтобы сорвать с него полотенце, становится заметно, как под кожей быстро бьется пульс. Брэд видит, он очень близко сейчас.  
Рэй думает, что доигрался, чертов адреналиновый наркоман. Брэд вытирает лицо и руки, смотрит снизу вверх, не отрываясь, когда тянется к нему и берет в рот. Рэю этого зрелища достаточно, чтобы у него встал, но Брэд почти не сосет, он гладит член языком и дрочит себе, освободившись из тесных джинсов. Ему хватает нескольких резких движений, чтобы кончить, уткнувшись в завитки Рэевых лобковых волос.  
\- Вот теперь лучше.  
Он забрызгал весь унитаз и пол между ног, но только не себя.  
\- Черт, Брэд, ну пососи еще немного, - почти ноет Рэй.  
\- Иди нахуй, - Брэд поднимается, хрустнув коленными суставами, и уходит. - Домоешь сам.  
\- Сука ты, Колберт!  
\- Я зна-аю-у!

 

* * *  
Афганистан. Тим Колберта на задании выслеживает моджахедов. Они окопались среди камней, сверху их прикрывают Руди и Паппи.  
\- Брэд, - Рэй уже час беспокойно ёрзает в их маленьком убежище, где они притаились с вечера, - я хочу срать.  
\- Ты не можешь потерпеть? - шепчет Колберт.  
\- Я терпел до этого момента, - в ответ шипит Персон и протискивается к выходу.  
\- Стой, ты куда?  
\- Бля, срать, куда еще!  
\- Один не пойдешь. Не хочу, чтобы тебя прикончили, пока из тебя говно лезет.  
\- Спасибо, бро, - Персон, пригнувшись, выбирается наружу.  
\- Салфетки, дебил.  
Но Рэй уже быстрым шагом скрывается в темноте. Брэд хмурится, берет салфетки, перехватывает автомат и идет следом.

\- Бля, холод собачий! Скорее себе задницу отморозишь, чем просрешься, - кряхтит из темноты Персон.  
Брэд кидает ему салфетки и устраивается на позиции. Рэй что-то напевает под нос и смачно пердит. Брэд сканирует местность через оптический прицел и размышляет, что сторожить срущего радиста это как-то... по-семейному, что ли. Хотя он никогда и не думал обо всем этом в таком плане, но да, пожалуй, Рэй - его семья. Именно здесь, под высоким холодным афганским небом на Брэда и накатывает это понимание.  
\- Фуух, как хорошо просраться! - Рэй шуршит в темноте салфетками, подтираясь. - Нет, Брэд, есть два охеренных кайфа - хорошо посрать и как следует поссать.  
\- Я думал, у тебя на первом месте секс.  
\- Секс... ну да, хорошая ебля... это да. Но посрать! Согласись, Брэдли, акт дефекации это кайф! Еще дедушка Фрейд говорил об анальной стадии...  
\- Ты, видимо, ее еще не прошел. Не начни рисовать своим говном на стенах.  
Рэй выходит из темноты и встает рядом. Плечом к плечу.  
\- Как думаешь, если бы здесь не было бы всего этого дерьма? Хаджей, наркоты, срущих коз...  
\- И срущих морпехов.  
\- Можно было бы здесь организовать туристический бизнес? Столько красивых мест на земле и все засраны...  
\- Морпехами.  
\- Эй, морпехи наоборот не дают всему скатиться в окончательное сраное говно! Где твой бравый патриотизм, что мы несем свободу и прочую херню?  
\- Ты так точно несешь одну херню.  
Брэд косится на темную коротко стриженную макушку. Рэй смотрит в небо, покусывая нижнюю губу. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, поворачивает голову и улыбается. Чертов дебил, чертовы ямочки на его дебильных щеках, чертово воздержание.

Брэд резко толкает его спиной на выступающую скалу. Рэй сдавленно выдыхает от боли.  
\- Тихо, капрал.  
Колберт быстро расправляется с его ремнем и спускает штаны.  
\- Брэд, какого хре...  
Рэй не успевает договорить, как ему затыкают рот требовательными сержантскими губами.  
Одной рукой Брэд придерживает автомат и фиксирует почти не сопротивляющегося Персона, второй крепко сжимает его горячий член. Если Руди и Паппи их заметят, Брэд это переживет, а вот если хаджи... Он плотнее придавливает собой Персона. Тот цепляется за ремни и карманы его броника, будто пытаясь подтянуться выше.  
Наконец, у них кончается воздух – очень нескоро, учитывая специфику их тима. Брэд старается дышать через нос, пока Персон обдает его влажными вздохами-всхлипами.  
\- Трахни меня, сержант. Ты же этого хочешь, - горячо выдыхает ему на ухо Рэй.  
Понятное дело, на Колберта не накатил внезапный приступ альтруизма, и ему не просто так вышибло предохранители, раз он поступился безопасностью.  
\- Меня даже растягивать не надо, - Рэй толкается в замерший на его члене кулак. - У меня жопа сейчас околеет.  
И, кажется, именно это выводит Колберта из ступора. Он переворачивает Персона к скале, быстро расправляется со своими штанами и, только мазнув пальцами по входу, разводя ягодицы, вставляет. Рэй упирается щекой в холодный, пахнущий мхом камень. Над головой раздается тихий выдох облегчения. Колберт входит неглубоко, для первого толчка собственной смазки хватает, но потом идет сложнее. Ему приходится снять автомат и сплюнуть на пальцы, чтобы смочить тугую дырку.  
Рэй пытается как-то отстраниться, чтобы не биться башкой о камни. Брэд крепче прижимает его к себе, снова сплюнув на ладонь и вставляя уже медленнее. Рэю жарко и кайфово, особенно когда Брэд проезжается членом по простате.  
\- Бля, Брэд, да, сильнее... - всхлипывает он на каждом движении, - вот уж не думал, что ты...  
\- Рэй, - Колберт замирает и, задыхаясь, шепчет ему на ухо, - пожалуйста, заткнись.  
Рэй берет его горячую огромную ладонь и закрывает себе рот. Молчать сейчас он точно не в состоянии. Только не когда его в афганской ночи трахает сам Брэд Колберт, его мокрая ходячая секс-мечта. 

Теперь слышен только звук сбившегося дыхания, тихие, на выдохе, стоны. Брэд быстрее двигает по члену Рэя рукой.  
Ему хотелось бы сделать все это не так, не в этой дырище на холодных камнях, а дома, на чистой кровати, вылизывая теплого, часто дышащего Рэя от макушки до пят. Но сильнее был страх потерять все. В любую минуту их могли убить, и тогда у него не было бы ничего - ни тепла Рэевского тела, ни его тупой болтовни, ни его идиотских песен...  
Он вталкивается глубже, вминая Рэя в себя, закрывая собой, мокро выдыхая ему в шею.  
\- Рэй...  
Они кончают одновременно. По пальцам Брэда течет теплая сперма Рэя. Он нехотя отстраняется, поднимает валяющиеся под ногами салфетки и вытирается. Рэй дрожит от холода и шмыгает носом.  
\- Все-таки тут пиздец какой мороз.  
Брэд застегивает их обоих, развернув Рэя к себе, берет его руки в свои, быстро растирает и дышит на них своим теплым дыханием. Рэй таращится, блестя в темноте огромными черными глазищами.  
\- Рэй, для морпеха ты непозволительно долго срешь.  
\- Покажешь мне как-нибудь мастер-класс, сержант?  
\- Обязательно.  
Брэд отпускает его руки, поднимает автомат и идет обратно к укрытию.  
\- Вообще-то, Брэд, если человек срет слишком быстро, это, по Фрейду, скрывает его тайные, тщательно подавляемые желания...  
Брэд не слушает, какую очередную чушь порет его радист, просто идет и улыбается краем губ.  
Он успел, все-таки он успел.  


* * *

\- Брэд, я тут заметил, пока ты срал, какие у тебя красивые ресницы, просто невозможно устоять. Можно я их сейчас потрогаю, а убьешь ты меня потом, когда подотрешься? - Рэй протягивает одну руку с влажными салфетками, а вторую к лицу Брэда и аккуратно гладит ресницы.  
\- Рэй, тебе не кажется это странным - я сру, а ты трогаешь мои ресницы?  
\- Нет. Мне даже не кажется странным то, с каким выражением лица ты срешь. У тебя такого лица нет, даже когда ты кончаешь! Из чего я могу сделать вывод, что срать тебе нравится больше.  
\- Нет, больше мне нравится, когда ты гладишь мои ресницы. Может, ты меня еще и подотрешь?  
\- Сам уж, не маленький.  
\- А как же командный дух, Рэй-Рэй? Ты всё еще мой подчиненный, я могу и надавить.  
Рэй закатывает глаза, пытаясь не заржать.  
\- Ты сперва додави. Брэд, я не знал, что ты такой извращенец. Что подумают люди? Что напишет Репортер в своем дроч-блокноте?  
\- То же, что и глядя на то, блядь, как ты трогаешь мои ресницы, пока я сру.

 

* * *  
\- "Курсант, морские пехотинцы все делают в парах. Мы сражаемся в парах, вдвоем ходим в разведку. Поезжай на нашу базу в Таиланд, и ты увидишь, мы даже трахаемся в парах. Морского пехотинца-одиночку легко убить. Морского пехотинца с напарником хрен убьешь", - цитирует Рэй главную заповедь морского пехотинца и одновременно тянется к ширинке Брэда.  
\- Рэй, я могу хотя бы поссать один?  
\- Нет, для укрепления командного духа я буду держать, а ты ссать, - расстегивает ширинку камуфляжных штанов сержанта.  
\- Рэй, ты охуел!  
\- Командный дух, Брэд, это не просто слова в Морской Пехоте!  
Он вынимает член и направляет его в сторону унитаза.  
\- Ссы, Брэдли.  
Брэд тупо пялится на свой член в руках Рэя.  
\- Пись-пись-пись.  
Брэд начинает трястись от смеха.  
\- Рэй, ты идиот каких поискать.  
Брэд, положив руку на костлявое плечо своего радиста, ссыт. Рэй завороженно наблюдает за тугой золотистой струей.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - Рэй стряхивает последние капли и даже для верности вытирает член туалетной бумагой.  
\- Все?  
Брэд смотрит ему в глаза, Рэй все также держится за член и легко поглаживает большим пальцем.  
\- Рэй...  
Член в его пальцах начинает твердеть.  
\- А дружеская дрочка, Брэдли?  
\- Морские пехотинцы, по-твоему, и дрочат тоже в парах?  
\- Само собой, Брэд!  
\- Думаю, с этим я справлюсь сам.  
Брэд осторожно разжимает пальцы Рэя на своем члене.  
\- О’кей, ладно. Тогда я буду пиздеть тебе про цыпочек. Я знаю, с фантазией у тебя туго, журнала под рукой у тебя нет, поэтому закрывай глазки и представляй, что тебе будет рассказывать старина Рэй-Рэй.  
\- Блядь, Рэй, - но Брэд послушно закрывает глаза, медленно двигая рукой по члену.  
\- Тебе какие девушки нравятся? Блондинки? Брюнетки? Рыжие?  
\- Брюнетки... маленькие, худые, с маленькой грудью... и молчаливые.  
\- Молчаливые цыпочки, серьезно? Брэдли, девчонка должна в постели кричать и стонать под тобой! Какой кайф трахать бревно? Ладно, еврейский зануда. Она маленькая, с тонким гибким загорелым телом, сидит на подоконнике утром на твоей кухне. В твоей огромной майке, которая спускается ей почти до колен. Под майкой она голая и теплая. Вы только что проснулись, и ты готовишь ей завтрак. Она улыбается и играет подолом майки, задирая его вверх. Она облизывает пальчик и начинает ласкать свою киску. Ты забываешь о кофе на плите, оно убегает нахуй, пока она трахает себя своим маленьким умелым пальчиком. Она снимает майку и сидит совсем голая в лучах гребаного утреннего солнца. И трахает себя, внутрь-наружу, внутрь-наружу, и ты видишь как блестит ее влажный палец, как она кусает нижнюю губу, как прикрывает длинные ресницы...  
Брэд тяжело дышит, быстрее надрачивая и сильнее вцепляясь другой рукой в плечо Рэя.  
\- Она сводит коленки и, вздрагивая, кончает.  
Брэд низко стонет и спускает в унитаз.  
\- Хотя вообще-то, - Рэй косится в унитаз, оценивая количество спермы и пытаясь сделать предположение, как долго длится воздержание его сержанта, - ты должен был ее трахнуть. Прямо там, на подоконнике. Но ты справился и без этого.  
Брэд молча вытирает член и пальцы, стараясь не думать, что в момент оргазма он представлял на подоконнике отнюдь не тоненькую брюнетку, а своего чрезвычайно пиздливого, неугомонного радиста.


End file.
